


囚禁情人

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 非典型 绑匪 X 非典型 人质禁欲攻 X 诱受万字警告，瞎扯的故事慎看
Relationships: 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	囚禁情人

1-

天气入秋气温转凉，许佳琪感受到周围冰凉的湿冷空气刺激着自己身上每一根细毛孔。止不住的打了个寒颤，本来昏沉的脑子瞬间变的清醒了许多。 

她把垂下的头颅慢慢抬起，从黑暗中缓缓睁开双眼，整个酥麻沉睡的身体也逐渐复苏过来，却感觉浑身软绵绵的一点力气也使不上。

依稀记得回家的途中被人追尾了，专职司机下车查看情况，而自己却被一个蒙面的高个子女人用沾有麻醉剂成分的毛巾捂住口鼻昏迷了过去。

视线慢慢适应中，对焦眼前的景象逐渐变得清晰起来，她发现自己好像被绑架在了一张带有靠背的破旧折叠椅上。上身被麻绳绑的很紧，双手被反扣在背后穿过椅子靠背用手铐锁在了一起，扭动几下后手腕勒得生疼。

许佳琪尝试用双腿支撑起身体看能否挣扎着站起来，事实证明她连挪动一下椅子都变得很困难。

“有...咳咳，有人吗？救命啊！救命啊！”

许佳琪不知道自己昏迷了多久，嘴唇发干从嗓子里喊出来的声音都带丝暗哑。连车辆鸣笛的声音都没有，耳边只有自己的回音。

随即她环顾四周发现是在一个阴暗潮湿的破旧仓库里。仓库看起来不大，不远处有一张木头材质的小圆桌，旁边是挨住墙一侧的简易折叠弹簧单人床，加上一个小隔间估计是卫生间，应该是有人长期居住在此。

抬头视线向上移动，四边没有窗户，只有一面墙顶上有个小的通风口三瓣风扇在慢悠悠的转着。四面斑驳的混凝土墙都在岁月中掉落了大片墙皮。 

水泥地面也腐蚀的坑坑洼洼。整体看下来内在环境实在破败不堪。

与周围残破阴冷环境格格不入的是仓库天花板中央悬挂的一只白炽灯所发出暖黄色昏暗的光。

一只弱小的飞蛾扑棱着翅膀努力向光源靠近，根本停不下来，飞的不知疲惫。

许佳琪呆呆的看着那只飞蛾就像看着自己被困在这里的同类一样她们同病相怜着。

哐当一声，解锁的声音。 

眼前锈迹斑斑的铁门被人推开了，顺着门缝射进来一道清白的月光。

吱呀一下，铁门敞开。

门口身材高挑的黑色身影一下子就被清冷的月光照进了晦暗的房间里，又细又长。

许久未见光明的许佳都琪被月光都晃的刺眼，背光下眯着眼睛看不清绑匪的容貌。

铁门被关上后，月光退了回去，地上的影子迅速缩短。微弱的灯光下许佳琪看到一张皮肤白到发光清冷精致的脸，波浪水纹状的乌黑长发随意地披散在胸前。身材在刚才月光的照射下绝对S级，而且上半身的白色紧身衬衫下摆扣子没扣住，露出窄似蚂蚁的腰腹也能证明。下身黑色阔腿长裤显得均匀纤细，顶级模特的身材比例。

就是那厌世的眉眼间没有任何情感淡漠至极，气质冷艳浑身充满了距离感，由不得人靠近。

吴哲晗左手提着盒饭，右手把铁门关上并上了锁。撇了一眼醒来的许佳琪看着她眼中闪过一丝惧色神情也没多看两眼，随即就把盒饭放到了桌子上，坐在床边吃起了饭。

“你是谁？只要你放了我，你要多少钱直接说。”

许佳琪大声质问着吴哲晗，其实她内心也感到非常的害怕。对方要钱好说，万一不是那就麻烦了。

然而吴哲晗像是没听见许佳琪的问题似的，继续面无表情埋头吃着自己的饭。

许佳琪见吴哲晗故意不搭理自己，从小到大哪就这么被人当空气了，气的大小姐脾气都上来了

“喂！我问你话呢！你个石头！听到没有？”

吴哲晗抬头一道冷峻的眼光向许佳琪射了过去，蹙着眉轻挑了一下眉头。

“你说什么？”

许佳琪还不知道对方到底在想什么，不敢硬刚对方的眼神心虚的眨眨眼紧张的滑动了两下喉咙咽了口唾沫。闻着饭香虚空已久的肠胃发出了咕噜咕噜的叫声，人在弱势处不得低头，先活下来再说。

“我说...我也饿了，嗯。”

放下尊严听话的样子真是让许佳琪内心感到厌恶。

吴哲晗听后继续埋头吃着饭，许佳琪内心翻了一百个白眼低下头一阵小声嘀咕，“真是块石头，又冷又硬。”

啪，吴哲晗终于吃完了自己的饭，放下筷子拿起了另外一盒米饭，迈着长腿三四步就走到了许佳琪面前。

“张嘴。”

吴哲晗迎面过来的暗影压在许佳琪身上，压倒性的气势扑来让她裸露在外的皮肤立马竖起了鸡皮疙瘩。抬眼看着吴哲晗抿紧的嘴唇乖乖张开了自己的嘴巴吃着她喂的食物。

许佳琪觉得这廉价的饭菜真是难以下咽，青菜都一股馊味，这吴哲晗是怎么面不改色吃下去的。  
内心虽这么想，可不敢说出来。只好皱着眉头一口口吃下吴哲晗喂的食物。

吃了一半许佳琪觉得胃都要抽筋了。

“我…吃不下了。”

随即就闭上了嘴巴，摇摇头拒绝再进食。

“下次吃饭的时间是明天的这个时候。中间饿了的话我是不会喂你东西吃的，”

“你！”

许佳琪的脸都变绿了，真的想哭，她哪里受过这种委屈，被迫吃这样的饭菜。内心有百种不甘，却只能蠕动着嘴唇缓缓开口道：“那继续吧。”

此时吴哲晗的嘴角以不易察觉的速度轻微上扬了一下，立马又宕了下来，继续喂许佳琪吃饭。不急不慢，完全是跟着许佳琪吞咽的节奏喂饭的。

直到许佳琪打了个饱嗝实在吃不下去了尽管盒内还剩一点，但是吴哲晗也没强迫她吃完就端着饭盒摞在一起扔进了垃圾桶里。走之前还给许佳琪用纸巾擦了擦嘴。

这整个过程让许佳琪觉得自己好像没有遭到绑架，只不过就是不能动了而已。

饭有人喂，嘴还帮你擦，吴哲晗虽然冷着脸到动作都很细腻温柔，这是平常绑匪做的事吗？

许佳琪心中充满了疑惑，她也不知道，因为是第一次被人绑架。如果她被多绑架几次那就能做个比较了。

2-

“Mrs.5 我要你帮我抓个人，把她囚禁起来，后面行动等我通知。”

电话里滋滋电流音的低沉男音向吴哲晗简单说了任务和要求。

“仅仅是囚禁不打算灭口是吗？”

吴哲晗再次确定对方的要求。

“对，任务对象是许氏千金许佳琪。没有别的要求，只要活口。之后行动你再等我电话。”

“你是谁介绍的？”

“王总。二十万定金打你卡上了，事成之后你将再收到三十万。”

说完对方就挂了电话。

吴哲晗回想起委托人的话，坐在床边用眼神打量着正低头发呆的许佳琪。绑架前光看照片就觉得是个极品尤物，原来一个女生短发也可以这么有女人味。白嫩的皮肤精致的小脸，一双桃花眼魅惑柔情，不过喂饭时撇着小嘴的样子蛮可爱的。看个头不比自己矮多少，还是个稀有的OMEGA，真正的白富美也不过如此了吧。这得多少人拜倒在她的石榴裙下。

正低头想如何逃跑的许佳琪敏锐的察觉到吴哲晗的目光正在盯着自己。一扭头两人的视线就对上了。

“你究竟抓我想要得到什么？”

吴哲晗闭口不答。

“要钱吗？我直接让我爸给你200万可以吗？把我放了。”

吴哲晗再次沉默。

”难道你只是觉得好玩所以绑架我？你倒是说话啊，你这块石头！”

吴哲晗再次皱起眉头腾的一下从床上坐起来到许佳琪面前，右手细长的手指抬起许佳琪的下巴捏着她本就瘦的没几两肉的脸颊警告着她。

“我不叫石头，真想知道我名字可以叫我五折。我目前的任务是把你只是囚禁于此，之后是生是死完全看你表现。”

那高高在上凌厉的气势，让许佳琪昂首着的修长脖子都要酸了，脸颊甚是吃痛。

吴哲晗又猛的一下靠近了许佳琪的脸，双唇间的距离只有几厘米。呼出的湿热气体都能喷洒在许佳琪的脸上，盯着她睫毛颤动充满畏惧的眼神继续说，“还有，别以为我不知道你在背后说我什么又冷又硬，我确实蛮冷的，至于硬不硬，不知道你说的是我的拳头还是我胯间那根东西，这两个都会让你没有好下场。你应该庆幸我对你没兴趣！”

说完冷哼一声甩开了许佳琪捏红的脸，拿出带电的黑色项圈套在了许佳琪脖子上绳子从后颈腺体处挂在了墙上，一旦绳子绷直就会自动导电。虽不致命但被电的感觉也是够呛。

吴哲晗还顺带用黑色胶带封住了她的嘴，省得许佳琪一直问 。

随后她就去卫生间洗澡，换个宽松的T恤上床睡觉去了。

许佳琪也很聪明，她知道了吴哲晗上面还有人，吴哲晗的任务只不过是囚禁住她。想到这里许佳琪就松了一口气，终于从绑匪嘴里探出点什么了。但看到自己如此被忽略，气的直跺脚。喉咙里边呜呜叫着边挣脱已经让手腕变红的手铐，两只脚跺在水泥地面上彭彭作响，来表达自己的不满。

吴哲晗不耐烦的从床上起身，冷冰冰的对许佳琪说：“昨天麻醉剂是不是不够？”

许佳琪说不出话却疯狂摇着头，示意吴哲晗把胶带去了。自己有话要说。

然而吴哲晗把许佳琪的双腿也用绳子固定在椅子腿上，让她动弹不得。左掌拿捏好力道劈在许佳琪的肩颈处，使她昏了过去，头靠在椅背上，这下世界安静多了。

3-

“唔…嗯…呜呜…”

半夜正睡的香的吴哲晗被细碎的呜咽声音吵醒了，那声音如泣如诉。一股异样的气味在空中弥漫着。吴哲晗猛的深呼吸下，甜腻的OMEGA信息素直冲向大脑。立刻起身去查看许佳琪的情况。

她不知何时醒了过来，面色潮红浑身发着颤，头无力的垂丧在胸前。

吴哲晗蹲下轻轻把许佳琪的头了抬起来，发现她眼神涣散充满了水汽，皮肤异样的滚烫。

看到这样的状态吴哲晗紧皱住了眉头，莫非眼前的人质来了发情期，仓库根本没有来得及准备抑制剂，这可如何是好。

吴哲晗摸向许佳琪消瘦的下颚竟然发现她用脸颊无意识的蹭着自己的手掌，好似一只娇柔的奶猫在寻求慰藉。

这种别样的亲密动作让吴哲晗不由得心中一怔，她看着此刻眼尾泛红无比娇弱的许佳琪无奈的叹了口气，嗓音中多了份柔和。

“真是个麻烦的OMEGA ”

随后吴哲晗蹲下轻轻撕下许佳琪嘴上的胶带，顺便解开了许佳琪腿上的绳子，把她修长的双腿扛在了自己肩膀上。果然裙底下一片好春光，整个白色底裤都湿透了，还浸在椅子表面一片泛光水渍。

吴哲晗微微抬起许佳琪的臀部，从后腰两侧褪下了底裤。透明黏腻的爱液都和顺着底裤的退出而被拉扯出来一些显得更是色气，腿间的粉嫩小穴因为情欲的涌动而翕动着小肉瓣孜孜不倦的流出大量的淫液甚是旖旎。

看到此番诱人的景象吴哲晗的呼吸也不禁变的急促起来，体内的信息素受到对方的刺激正在飙升，小腹间的欲望逐渐在燃烧，融化了体内一部分冰山。顺着五脏六腑映在了灼热的眼眸中，化为情动的火苗把对方的渴望都收尽眼底。

之前都是去特定场所随便找个解决下生理问题，毕竟关了灯都一样，还是这么第一次认真的看OMEGA发情的样子。

许佳琪感觉昏昏沉沉的眯着眼睛难耐的扭动着自己的腰肢，奈何手被反烤着，下体一阵空虚却不能自以安慰。

“嗯唔…热…好难受…进来…”

那黏腻的声音发出了虚弱的渴求，内壁犹如千万只蚂蚁在啃噬发痒，洪水泛滥的甬道需要大禹来治理疏通一下。

吴哲晗看着许佳琪紧咬红唇的模样再也忍不住了，伸出自己超过10厘米的有力手指进入了那紧致湿热穴道，开始了纵情的翻搅。

“啊…舒服…深一点”

穴肉紧紧包裹着那两根手指，给予它们极大的包容性，可以在湿滑的内壁里随意的探索，往隧道更深处出发。拨开云雾见光明，壁内层层褶皱阻挡不住手指的快乐脚步，一路挺进高歌来到隐秘深处的花心。毫不犹豫的碰撞了起来，敏感点被刺激的美妙感觉让许佳琪娇喘连连，连哼出的呻吟都带着颤音。

“嗯唔…啊…啊…”

吴哲晗感受得到她戳到了许佳琪的敏感凸起，稍微一碰就止不住的哆嗦，于是加快了进出的速度让更加灵巧的长指不断的去挑逗着脆弱的花心。合不拢的双腿任由淫水流过股缝淌在椅面上淅淅沥沥的滴落在地，溅起点点水花。

“哈啊…要…要泄了…呜…”

许佳琪发出的急促娇喘都带着哭腔，爽到不能自已。身下的深渊穴口死死缠着吴哲晗手指不肯松开，不知羞耻的紧缩吮吸，只求它能更快点好早起解脱这发情之苦。

吴哲晗持续深深的顶着那一点，娇嫩的小口轻微抽搐着，看到许佳琪红透的眼眶里已经泛起了泪光，知道不一会儿她就要高潮了。

果不其然许佳琪觉得身体一阵酥麻，尾骨传来的快感顺着脊背直达脑部，激的身体花枝乱颤，随着几声急促的呻吟在吴哲晗的顶撞下羞耻的泄了身。脸颊好似浮上了更浓的红晕。

吴哲晗看到许佳琪的脸变的更红了，感觉到她是不是欲求不满，如果必须有实质性的接触才能让她渡过发情期的话，那她现在这个被绑的姿势做起来很困难啊。

放下许佳琪的双腿摸了摸她的身体依旧再发烫，犹豫了一会儿终于把项圈，绳子和手铐都从许佳琪身上解开，瞬间许佳琪像无骨的章鱼一样攀附在吴哲晗身上，本能的把脸埋在她颈窝闻着对方身上清雅的ALPHA 信息素来缓解内心的欲想。

吴哲晗自己坐在了椅子上，让许佳琪分开双腿坐在自己的腿上，腿间的粗长坚挺差点被憋坏了，拉链一开，整根就弹了出来，脉络青筋都突突跳着彰显活力。

许佳琪在迷糊中自然的抬起臀部就把这根肉棒一点点吞纳了进去，发了情的OMEGA 就是骚，什么也不知道就凭着本能去做爱。俩人交合成功时都发出了一声喟叹。

“唔嗯…好涨…”

进入的一瞬间许佳琪感觉整个甬道虽然被撑的有点疼但是很满足，努力吮吸着体内的坚挺，同时规律的收缩着穴口紧贴内壁也舒服的刺激着肉棒表皮的每一点。

许佳琪缓缓挺起腰肢做起了活塞运动，可她感觉浑身无力，趴在吴哲晗身上嘬吻着她白皙的脖子，吻着她小巧的耳垂，耳边若有若无的娇喘加上湿热的鼻息喷在皮肤上的敏感，吴哲晗被撩拨的心痒痒，她看着眼前眉眼如丝的许佳琪，这个女人成功的勾起了自己内心深处的闷骚属性。

随即用力把许佳琪抱了起来肉棒还插在里面，边往床上走边大力抽插着。许佳琪顿时感觉自己失重了，只能乖乖的勾着吴哲晗的脖子不松手，空中下沉的臀部紧合着对方的大腿，任由吴哲晗深挺其中，每走一步炙热的前段就磨弄的花心发颤发痒。

这种感觉持续没多久许佳琪就被安全的放在了床上，吴哲晗半跪在床卡着许佳琪纤细的腰肢，把她的双腿扒的更开了，使下体更好的进入，挺着腰肢把肉棒送到更深处一下又一下的碾压着里面的敏感。红肿充血的肉瓣被插的翻来覆去。

“哈啊…啊啊…呜…”

许佳琪本就水汪汪的双眼此刻被操的泫然欲泣，眼眶中噙满了泪水。咬着自己的手指都挡不住嘴里的哼唧声。

吴哲晗看着许佳琪满眼泪光的脸心中泛起一种别样的感情，按之前来说自己身下操哭的OMEGA 都会让她闭嘴，看到她们哭就觉得烦，掏了钱就老老实实服务，哭哭唧唧的算怎么回事。

许佳琪是个例外，那微张的红润嘴唇里香软的小舌看起来极其诱人，让吴哲晗不由得倾身压下，双臂支撑在床的两边看着许佳琪的动人脸。内心想让她的那张嘴做点什么。

“喊我名字。”

许佳琪环上吴哲晗的脖子，朦胧的双眼看到一个模糊的身影慢慢靠近说让喊她的名字。

“啊…石…石头…”

“是五折！”

吴哲晗有点生气，下体的肉棒立即加重了几分力狠狠的顶着许佳琪的花心，这样许佳琪的身体承受不了这般撞击，悬挂在眼中的泪水终是滑了出来。

“啊啊…五折…五折…疼…”

许佳琪湿漉漉的眸子像初生的小鹿一样清澈透亮，吴哲晗不敢再看向那双眼眸，生怕自己控制不住沉溺在其中无法自拔，耗的太久了速战速决吧，是在帮她解决发情期，不是再和她享受性爱。

吴哲晗挺身加快了下体摩擦的速度，重重的挺进着尽根没入，操弄的过程种发出了水渍挤压的声音咕叽咕叽的，加上交合的啪啪韵律声经久不息，在不大的仓库里充满了靡靡之音。

许佳琪更是双手抓着吴哲晗背上的衬衣布料似要把它揉碎撕裂。阵阵情涌如海浪般袭来冲走了理  
智被全身的快感占据着，连呻吟都染上了黏腻的鼻音。被这巨大的刺激感到不知所措。

“嘶...啊哈...”

双方呼吸越来越紊乱，吴哲晗的脸上也飞上了红霞，做着最后的冲刺。前端已经顶开了许佳琪的生殖腔，下体在逐渐成结，吴哲晗立刻咬向许佳琪的后颈，输入了自己一些信息素，临时标记。动作干脆利索。

许佳琪的甬道在猛烈挛缩，夹的愈发的紧了，身体被触碰到最后时陡然一个颤栗，泄出大量汁水，吴哲晗感受到许佳琪终于释放后飞快的抽出了自己紫红的性器，跪在床上里面浓白粘稠的液体喷涌而出射在了许佳琪的身上。

这场拯救终于结束了，两人都累的气喘吁吁，尤其许佳琪像失去了神魂在强烈高潮的余温中久久合不上嘴。两片唇瓣拼命汲取着周围的氧气急促的呼吸着，真怕在这一场性爱中窒息过去。

4-

吴哲晗发现了异常，灌输了信息素后许佳琪还是泪眼朦胧满脸潮红的样子。伸手摸了摸她还冒有汗珠的额头，发现许佳琪竟然发烧了。

很有可能是被绑在夜里着凉所引起的发烧和发情期。吴哲晗起身拿出急用药箱掰开感冒退烧的药两颗胶囊就出现在了手心，又去倒了一杯热水扶起许佳琪虚弱的上半身让她把药喝了，随后把她沾有污浊痕迹的衣服都脱了下来扔在地面上，怕许佳琪赤裸着身子再次着凉，紧紧把搂在了她怀里温暖着，盖上了被子。

这张单人床对她俩来说真的很窄，窄到必须紧贴着对方才能防止掉下去。

许佳琪枕在吴哲晗的手臂上许是药起作用了，情绪变得稳定起来，抱着吴哲晗的另一只胳膊，缓缓的合上双眼，靠在吴哲晗怀里进入了梦乡。

吴哲晗则失眠了，看着眼前的许佳琪真不知如何是好。均热暧昧的呼吸蹭着脖子都痒痒的。当初为什么要接这么麻烦的任务，直接灭口不好嘛。

料想着许佳琪刚发了高烧和发情期应该正是身体最虚弱时，应该对自己构不成什么危险，但是吴哲晗也留了一个心眼，睡眠很浅，感受着许佳琪的一举一动。

第二天许佳琪迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，意外发现自己躺在床上，一下子反应过来偷摸的掀开被子看到自己浑身赤裸的身体，脑海中就一片霹雳。自己已经被吃干抹净了。

“醒了？醒了就把我衣服穿上。”

桌子上看书的吴哲晗撇都没撇许佳琪一眼光听动静就知道她醒了。

“你卑鄙无耻！趁我神志不清醒时标记我！”

许佳琪觉得羞愤难当死死攥着被子怒瞪着吴哲晗传达着自己的不满。

吴哲晗顺便又翻了一页书，“如果把救你性命的事当做是卑鄙无耻的行为，那就是卑鄙无耻吧。你的衣服我已经洗了，床边是我的衣服，先穿上吧。”

许佳琪看了看衣服又看了看吴哲晗嘟着嘴抓过衣服在被窝里穿了起来。

“穿好了吗？”

“嗯…”

吴哲晗合上书走到许佳琪身边把她从被窝里拉了出来。

“哎你干嘛啊？”

“我要出去得把你重新绑起来。”

吴哲晗力气之大让许佳琪的手腕一下子吃痛起来。

“疼！哎哎哎，能不能让我洗个澡，两天了我都闻到臭味了。洗完澡再绑我也不迟。”

扑闪扑闪的大眼睛装作楚楚可怜的模样看向吴哲晗。

吴哲晗看着许佳琪向自己示弱请求的样子犹豫了一下，最终松开她的手腕开口道：“10分钟”

许佳琪一脸错愕

“时间太少了吧？！起码要半个小时的”

“9分钟”

“你怎么这样，说好的10分钟！”

“8分钟”

嗖的一下，许佳琪就跑进了不大的透明玻璃浴室里。

其实许佳琪就是想看浴室有什么东西能利用起来，使自己能逃出去的东西，或者能拿个什么东西把吴哲晗砸晕找到钥匙逃出去。然而里面真的很简陋，根本没有有利于自己的东西，怎么办？怎么办？许佳琪闭上眼睛淋浴着大脑在疯狂的运转逃生的可行办法。

已知绑匪现在的目的不是杀自己，但就是不知道什么时候会突然的进行第二阶段，万一被她囚禁一辈子家人还是没有找到自己怎么办？天生力量的悬殊，打又打不过，只能靠智取了。

那个绑匪通常面无表情冷若冰霜的样子，实在猜不透她到底再想些什么，但看起来不是那种电视上爱折磨人有暴力虐待倾向的绑匪。昨天自己发烧加发情期居然还为自己吃药，不知道是真怕自己昏死去才帮助的自己还是纯属见色而为占便宜。

怎么能接近她让自己拥有更多的自由来为以后的逃生争取宝贵的时间。自古英雄难过美人关，看她这样子也是有自己一套原则的人，办法都是试出来的，一个不行就换下一个，反正自己现在除了这身子也一无所有了，这是最大的筹码，让她爱上自己然后心甘情愿的放自己出去。

加油，你自己可以的！什么大小姐不大小姐的，死了什么都白搭，只有赶在被杀之前活着出去才是胜利！

许佳琪默默的在心里为自己加油打气完一睁眼发现吴哲晗就在浴室外面盯着自己，吓了一大跳。

“你变态啊，干嘛偷看人家洗澡。”

“我有偷看吗？”

生气的语气撞上云淡风轻的回应就像打在棉花上没有了任何张力。

吴哲晗双手叉在胸前看着浴室里淋浴却纹丝不动的许佳琪开口说，“我看你是不是在想着如何逃跑。”

这句话让许佳琪吓的不行，眼神飘忽转过身子不敢再看吴哲晗，抬起手用毛巾抚摸起身体来缓解此时的心虚。

许佳琪突然停下转动眼珠，狡黠的笑容像只狐狸，把毛巾放在了一旁，再次转过身半合起眼睛面对吴哲晗用双手游走在身体各处，故意抚摸的诱惑至极。修长洁白的玉指顺着水流的淋湿痕迹慢慢滑过自己白嫩优雅的天鹅颈，继续向下抚摸着自己盈盈而握的柔软胸部，有意无意的用指腹轻轻摩擦过酥软中间的粉嫩凸起，稍微一刺激娇嫩的红豆就变得坚挺起来。再次向下划过平坦的小腹，在自己的大腿内侧处画着圈，最后再顺着刚才的轨迹回到自己那娇艳欲滴的红唇上，轻咬着，那浴血的红唇就像开放在烟雨朦胧的玫瑰，充满了魅惑。

许佳琪边做边偷偷观察着吴哲晗的表情，真是把自己毕生的柔媚和骚气劲儿都使出来了，这要没勾引成功真是愧对是个OMEGA。

然而吴哲晗看起来连眉毛都没有动一下，这让许佳琪不禁怀疑要不是昨天那事真觉得吴哲晗是个性无能。她不近美色这可如何是好？这让许佳琪一下子就犯了难，自认为最大的筹码对对方无动于衷。

不近女色，严于律己，没有什么特殊癖好，干什么应该都会有一番成就，干嘛来当这在刀尖上行走的亡徒？许佳琪看着眼前的吴哲晗真是想不明白。

突然浴室门被人猛的推开了，吴哲晗拿过那个毛巾就放在了许佳琪的背上，“你洗的太慢了，”这声音依旧没什么情绪可言。

只见吴哲晗快速的把沐浴露抹在了许佳琪的身上，随即用双手涂抹晕开贴着许佳琪嫩滑的肌肤游走全身。宽大手掌迅速掠过充血的乳尖时使许佳琪一阵舒服的颤栗，浑身变的酥麻起来，嗓子自然的滑出一声嘤咛。

湿热的水雾打湿了吴哲晗的衬衣，露出若隐若现的身材曲线。许佳琪再次靠近了吴哲晗的身体，左手扶着吴哲晗的胸脯，右手摸上了腿间那凸起的裆部，嫣然一笑就想贴到吴哲晗身上去亲吻她那张锋冷薄唇。

吴哲晗冷着眸子掰过了许佳琪刻意放在自己裆部的手，捏住了她的手腕，看着许佳琪这般姿态。饶有兴趣的勾着嘴角。

“怎么，你要诲奸导淫吗？”

浴室一片氤氲，水雾缥缈，许佳琪诱惑至极的嗓音轻飘飘的和雾气一起缠绕着。

“对啊，我就是在勾引你，你兄弟已经这么硬了，表面却依旧淡定，真是“人面兽心”。”

吴哲晗一下子就把许佳琪抵到了透明玻璃上，背后湿滑冰凉的触感和内在的火热形成了强烈的反差。

“许佳琪，这可是你自己送上门的。到时候可别再说我卑鄙无耻”

“哎，等等”许佳琪伸出食指按在吴哲晗凑过来的唇上，“我有个条件，不要绑我了好不好，你看那个手铐嘞的我手腕上都是红痕，可疼了。”

许佳琪委屈巴巴的把手腕伸出来给吴哲晗看，确实都是红道道。

吴哲晗挑着眉觉得甚是有趣，人质居然还敢跟绑匪讲条件。

“我要不答应呢。”

许佳琪嘴角一撇，下巴颤动，眼眶瞬间变红，额间的眉头都皱成了倒八字，双臂环过吴哲晗的腰身抱住了她，靠在吴哲晗的肩膀上眼泪汪汪的诉苦。

“我虽然是千金大小姐但我更是一名弱女子啊，被莫名其妙绑架了不说，还失了身，早死晚死都是死，只不过不想那么憋屈的死去，生前让我活的舒服一点行不行，我已经懒得逃跑了，况且你觉得我有逃跑的能力吗？其实五折说实话你人长的帅气清秀，虽然性子比较冷漠不爱搭理我，但我还是觉得你是个不错的人，你喂我吃饭，喂我吃药，你那么温柔体贴。我发现我好像喜欢上你了，可我也知道这是一段畸形的感情，就像斯德哥尔摩，我们的感情应该没有什么好结果，嘤嘤嘤，明天和意外谁知道哪个先来，我们及时行乐点不好嘛？”

吴哲晗静静看着许佳琪做作虚假的眼泪落在自己肩膀上，还是先阻止她停止抽泣再说吧。

“好了，不要演戏了，我答应你不给你带手铐。”

“啊？我戏还没有演完呢。”

哎呀，一不小心说漏嘴了。

“我也有个条件”

“什么？”

吴哲晗盯着许佳琪闪亮的眼睛，蠕动了嘴唇。

“日后再说”

5-

许佳琪的双手被吴哲晗反扣在玻璃上，俩人忘情的亲吻在一起，唇齿相吸，互相探索对方口腔中的美好，两条灵巧的小舌纠缠在一起难解难分汲取着深层的欲望。等到俩人肺部的空气都吻之殆尽时才依依不舍的分开那吻的红肿的唇瓣。

信息素在封闭的浴室快速交融升温。

随后吴哲晗继续抚摸着许佳琪的身体，滑溜溜的沐浴露都留下一道道白色的线条，学着许佳琪刚才的痕迹再次抚摸了一次，不过这次加入自己的手法，食指和拇指揉捏着胸前的敏感乳尖，轻微的的刺激都让许佳琪发出来了呻吟之声，小腹下的欲望出口此刻正努力的张着嘴流出求爱的粘液。

吴哲晗两指在肉瓣上一刮就弄出了一些爱液，伸到许佳琪嘴边，看着她乖乖的张开朱唇吮吸起带着自己淫液的手指，就像在含着自己的炙热下体一样，让人血脉喷张。

浴室里的淋浴继续喷洒着水汽，却好似汽油把里面包裹的浴火越燃越旺。

她示意许佳琪蹲下，那呼之欲出的裆口就在许佳琪眼前，成年人不用多说什么，许佳琪抬眼看看了一下吴哲晗，那淡粉色的红晕双眼竟然有丝期待。拉开拉链，ALPHA强烈的荷尔蒙信息素直冲许佳琪鼻腔，犹如凶猛的野兽挣脱了牢笼。肉棒一下就弹在了许佳琪脸上，硬硬的。

粉色的肉端被温热舒适的口腔包裹住，才暂时压住这只猛兽的跳动。在香甜的津液滋润下又涨大了几分，顶着柔软的舌肉在舌苔上磨来磨去，刺激着前段的敏锐神经。不一会吴哲晗就半强迫的按着许佳琪的头，逐渐加快了腰身的摩擦。

一下又一下堵着许佳琪紧窄的喉咙，生理上的不适感让许佳琪红了眼角，却依旧忍受吞纳着这根巨棒在自己脆弱的口腔内壁肆意妄为。吴哲晗的面色变的更加潮红，情欲的喘息声越来越重，都掩盖过了许佳琪不适的细碎呜咽，

终在一次肉端的酸爽酥麻后颤抖着下身把灼热浓白的精液全输送到了许佳琪的口腔中。射了一股又一股，都从嘴角溢了出来。许佳琪艰难的吞咽了下去，还舔干净了吴哲晗坚挺表皮上残留的些许白浊。

这胯间紫红的性器已经硬如铁棒，极需要东西来解压释放，吴哲晗抬起许佳琪的一条腿，胳膊横在腿弯处。另只手搂着她的细腰，许佳琪只能双臂紧勾着吴哲晗的脖子才能支撑着不倒下，被掰开的大腿内侧里面的美丽花园全数暴露出来，穴口打开，让吴哲晗一挺腰就整根没入到那湿呼呼黏腻的紧致嫩穴中，开始了新一轮的运动。

“啊…呜…好大…”

许佳琪觉得这个姿势极其羞耻，紧贴着吴哲晗单腿站立着不能动弹，身下穴口大开只能眼睁睁的看着自己犹如高挑的美丽花瓶被别人操干着。那娇嫩的软肉在肉棒挤压下进进出出充满了淫糜的液体，心里充满了羞耻感，穴口却恬不知耻的紧吸着肉棒，对它恋恋不舍。感受着敏感的花心也欢迎其他朋友的到来，一起快乐玩耍。

“哈啊…五折…太深了…慢点…啊啊…”

即使在充满湿气的浴室里也被操的口干舌燥，趴在吴哲晗的颈窝伸出舌尖去舔舐着她细长脖子上的水珠，不知是咸是淡。

吴哲晗在性事上的表情也和平常差不多，但那映到脖子的粉红，胸前激烈的喘息和充满水汽的情欲眼神以及身下那根灼热发烫的肉棒无一例外的表明她喜欢并且享受当下的这项运动。

耳边许佳琪的呻吟犹如催情剂在脑海中发酵，从哼哼唧唧到嗯嗯啊啊，那充满水渍的啪啪声也愈来愈响。额头对着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，相互用力哈气，互相传送着自己体内的愉悦。

“五折…不行了…啊啊…唔…要泄了…泄了…”

许佳琪被撑开的肉穴快速紧缩着，穴肉都被操的红肿双腿发软要不是双臂死死揽着吴哲晗的身体真是一不小心就能软在地上。体内的坚挺依旧威风凛凛，深深贯穿着许佳琪的敏感花心，每次碾压过时呻吟都变了格外黏腻。内壁的褶皱也在拼命吸着肉棒，看谁先缴械投降。

“唔啊啊…五折…啊啊…啊！”

一声欢叫，许佳琪穴道里花心被顶到一定时刻时陡然一下巨颤，腰间的尾椎骨出立刻涌出酥麻的快感，像一场电流蔓延过四肢百骸，大脑的快感的刺激更是激的身体止不住的颤抖，被操的娇喘连连无力的靠在吴哲晗身上求饶。敏感的小穴里依旧含着正停下蓄势待发的巨物。

吴哲晗看着许佳琪的身体软的就像一滩水怕要站不住了。也不知道哪里来的力气，把许佳琪另一条腿也抬了起来，直接把许佳琪的上半身抱在充满水汽的玻璃壁上，背部接触时的冰凉和这突然的举动激的许佳琪一声惊呼。

双脚腾空这下更是死死搂着吴哲晗不敢放手，快感的余波还没有褪去又迎来一轮更猛烈的攻击。吴哲晗卯足了劲儿向那紧窄的穴道冲去。就像一枚粗壮的铁钉要把许佳琪牢牢的钉在玻璃上似的。通红的前端犹如一把火尖枪化为肉刃带着炙热的火焰热情直直刺向许佳琪的身体深处。顶开她柔嫩的生殖宫腔。

“啊啊…呜呜…好痛…啊啊啊…”

许佳琪此刻流的泪水不知是快乐还是痛苦，整个大脑已经被吴哲晗身下的节奏完全掌操的控神志不清，潜意识下挺着腰肢努力去贴合肉棒，以此获得更大的满足。

此时许佳琪之前身上涂抹的光滑沐浴露早就被蓬头下出的水给冲干净了。肉身摩擦在光壁上甚是紧涩，幸好有水蒸气做缓冲才不至于那么伤皮肤。

吴哲晗又把腿掰平一些，顶到了最深处，反复撞击着最柔软的宫腔。脸埋在酥软的胸脯前，张开嘴舔舐着眼前小巧的红豆，好似能汲取出什么甜美汁液。

“啊啊…五折…啊呜……”

内在的冲击快感实在是强烈，吴哲晗也急促喘息着长驱直入，做着最后的冲击。已经憋着够久了这次做的如此疯狂，身上的许佳琪早就体力不支像个被操坏的傀儡玩偶。身下的性器死死卡在腔口，棒上的脉络青筋都充满了活力，为随之而来的喷薄而出做着最后的准备。

“五折…啊啊…射进来…全…全给我吧…啊…”

许佳琪已经没有了任何羞耻心，和吴哲晗做爱尽管是一种计谋交易但是内心很充实，两副身体就是天作之合，凹凸相并天衣无缝。爱都是做出来的穴道连心，好像她已经真的喜欢上吴哲晗了，这个把她囚禁在此的冷柔绑匪。

“额啊…啊…嗬…啊啊！”

那操到烂熟的蜜穴犹如爆汁的蜜桃早已汁水淋漓，吴哲晗咬紧牙关用尽全身力气抽插了最后几下，水声咕叽咕叽的响个不停。腰间酥麻，随着脊椎快感直袭击大脑，不等指令就已精关大开，大量污浊的白液浇在小小的宫腔中灌的满满当当。

把许佳琪原本平坦的小腹都撑的像怀胎三个月的样子。里面的温热舒适让吴哲晗久久不愿意拔出来，只想沉浸在其中。

而许佳琪真的成了一滩软泥，无力的靠在吴哲晗身上穴壁还在本能的吸取着棒中的液体。

最后还是小心温柔的把许佳琪慢慢放了下来，冲洗了全身。吹干了头发后公主抱着走向床上。浴室内外冰火两重天，飞快的又钻进了被窝。

白日宣淫的做了一次精疲力尽的早操，累倒在床上相拥着。

6-

时间一晃半个月过去了，一切都充满了和谐。吴哲晗变的爱笑了，许佳琪也收起了自己的大小姐脾气。

绑匪和人质这种不平等的压制关系在逐渐淡化，这仓库仿佛就是一个情趣主题酒店，俩人慢慢进入到环境氛围和角色中谈情说爱。椅子，浴室，床，桌子，甚至墙壁上都留下她们做爱的痕迹和气味。

亲密关系的日益增进，让双方都对自己最开始的想法产生了动摇。

一个是为了得到逃跑的钥匙而故意靠近对方甚至不昔拿身体做为代价的人质

一个是明知道不能和人质动真感情却想看她究竟能耍出什么花招从而跟着她一起假戏真做的绑匪。

为了自己利益所演出来的虚假爱意能成真吗？

那晚吴哲晗用宽大的手掌附在许佳琪光洁的背部，让她的身体更贴近自己。

“这床俩人睡会不会太小？”

“不会，这样你就能把我抱的更紧啦~”

许佳琪一脸娇羞的把脸埋在吴哲晗颈窝，枕在她白皙的胳膊处，双眼春波荡漾轻轻吻在吴哲晗的精品下颚上。

吴哲晗笑了回吻许佳琪额头

“对嘛，干嘛一直冷着个脸，你笑起来这么好看，多笑笑。”

许佳琪用手指轻轻提着吴哲晗的嘴角使之笑的更开了，露出整齐的大白牙，看起来憨憨的。  
有时候，假的事情做多了也就成真了。

天暗的出奇，乌云密布。轰的一声雷响，豆子般大的雨点霹雳吧啦的砸在破旧的仓库顶上，房间里雨下的声响很大，把坐在床上无聊望着昏暗灯泡发呆的许佳琪吓了一大跳。

突如其来的暴雨，让她整个心突然不安了起来，大事即将来临。盯着铁门没几秒，就出现了动静，吴哲晗摇摇晃晃的打着伞，从门外进来了，浑身酒气。

许佳琪见状立马上前扶着吴哲晗让她把外套脱了躺在床上，幸好拿着伞没有淋湿多少。

“五折今天怎么喝酒了？”

吴哲晗没说话，闭上眼睛倒头就睡。从未见吴哲晗这般状态，这对许佳琪来说是个千载难逢的机会。这段时间已经习惯吃那廉价的饭菜，起码不会再吐了，习惯屋里总是一股发霉的青苔气味，也习惯了吴哲晗的温暖怀抱和她身上独有的味道。

吴哲晗就是那缸温水，慢慢沉溺在这温柔陷阱中无法自拔。已然让她对这狭小昏暗的地方产生了依赖。但有些机会真的错过就错过了。与其每天担心受怕不如抓住机会逃脱出去。

许佳琪伸出颤抖的双手先摸了摸吴哲晗的外套没有任何发现，随后指腹滑过，平坦结实的小腹来到裤子口袋上，正摸到一个冰凉的东西而欣喜若狂把手伸出来准备往门处奔时，被一只节骨分明的手紧捏着慢慢抬了起来。痛的手中的钥匙都掉落在了床上。

吴哲晗醒了。

许佳琪看着吴哲晗醒来时如刀般锋利的冷峻眼神一脸惊慌的想把伸出去拿到钥匙的手给抽回来，奈何被对方捏的手指泛白抽不回来。

“为什么？为什么要逃跑，不是说爱我吗？所以你心甘情愿的留在这里，为了讨好我让我占有你。吃着你根本下咽不了的盒饭，躺在你根本睡不着的床上，说着你根本爱不上的人！许佳琪你从头到尾都在骗我对不对，之前你的手无数次在我身上游走找钥匙我都忍了，因为你找不到的，钥匙根本就不在我身上。但是今天我把铁门钥匙放在了口袋里，知道为什么吗？我的委托人让我今天把你杀了。半个月前的我甚是渴望接到这个电话，巴不得早点完成任务。可今天当我真的接到这个电话时我犹豫了我的心情很复杂，挂了电话那一刻我知道我输了，许佳琪我好想真的喜欢上你了，我把自己灌醉变的麻木不仁，我给过你机会就是刚才，我期待着你不再去找钥匙，期待着你是否也真的喜欢上了我。然而你刚才的表现真让我失望，那就别怪我对你不客气！”

吴哲晗起身一下子掰过许佳琪的手腕把她整个人压倒在床上，暴力的撕扯着许佳琪身上的衣服，似要把她拆吃入腹。

这阵势真是把许佳琪吓傻了，力量的悬殊根本抵抗不过，况且还是神智失控的ALPHA，只能眼含泪光带着哭腔求饶着。

“五折，你听我解释，我拿钥匙不是你想的那样。”

“听你解释？听你怎么欺骗我感情的吗？”

吴哲晗恼怒的回着许佳琪的话，手上一刻也不闲着，猛的一用力就把许佳琪的底裤撕扯了下来，  
使她下身裸露一览无余。

“你喝多了，你冷静点！”

“我没醉！许佳琪我要怎么做才能把你留在我身边，完全标记？”

“不是的五折我也 ……”

“够了！”吴哲晗一声怒吼犹如滚滚响雷伴随着耀眼的闪电划过长空，透过窄小的通风口那青紫色的光映在吴哲晗白里透红的脸上俨然是个青面獠牙的残暴修罗。“戏到这里该落幕了，满嘴谎言的女人，我收回之前的话，现在我对你非、常、感、兴、趣。”

最后几个字都是咬着后槽牙说的，可见吴哲晗恼羞成怒到什么程度，居然对一个人质动了心。在这场游戏里她已然是个输家，殊不知对方也是输家。

吴哲晗一下子就把许佳琪的双腿拽了过去，胯间的凶狠野兽早就充满了激烈的情绪没有经过任何掰过许佳琪光洁的大腿直直的刺了进去肉壁褶皱寸寸撑开，犹如一把锋利的肉刃把之前所有的温柔面孔全给割碎，捣能一滩稀巴烂猩红的血酱一下又一下的捅到许佳琪紧涩小穴的深处。

俩人之前心中所建立的无形连结也都割裂断开。

许佳琪被压制着早已满脸泪痕，看着身上缄默无情无比陌生的吴哲晗正把她身下的凶器毫不怜悯的插了进来，柔嫩的穴道和小腹都因胀痛想蜷缩起身子却又动弹不得。

干涩的摩擦使许佳琪疼痛难忍满头大汗，任凭她的哭喊和没说出口的爱意都吞没在暴雨雷声中逐渐哑了嗓子无声的求饶。

那张单薄的小床已然在风雨中飘摇着支架摇摇晃晃剧烈的动作伴随着咯吱咯吱的声响好似随时都能散架。

此刻呼啸的警笛声由远及近不绝于耳，声音逐渐在耳膜里放大，然而吴哲晗却充耳不闻双手掐着许佳琪的腰肢换了个后入的姿势却挺着依旧保持着高速的律动，一下又一下狠狠的肆虐着许佳琪的敏感点，每下都长驱直入整根挺到底不断的贯穿着。

许佳琪双臂无力的撑在床上，疼到全身发颤用牙齿紧紧咬住自己的上衣领口还是发出不断的低呜哀吟，雪白丰满的臀部在火热的肉棒下不堪的交合啪啪啪的声音犹如一阵阵巨浪，被狂风一下下的打在沙滩上。

窒息的快感袭来让她的大脑和身体都临近昏厥，后颈撕咬开的痛感此刻变得微不足道。浪潮在最后暴虐的风速下化为海啸全发泄了出来。敏感深处喷溅出的水液源源不断的涌了出来，和吴哲晗身体叠在一起彻底瘫在了床上粗乱喘息，大汗淋漓的模样像在骤雨中进行了这般激烈的性爱。

身下红肿不堪的肉瓣蹂躏的充满了鲜红色彩，暴雨也随着时间的推移逐渐小了很多，雨滴变成淅淅沥沥的声音。警笛声却慢慢逼近呼啸而至。

7-

吴哲晗终是没狠下心去把许佳琪完全标记，侧着脸趴在许佳琪平坦的背上双眼空洞无神。

不知不觉眼中两行清泪流了出来打湿在贴有许佳琪温度的衣衫上。

“对不起，许佳琪你有爱过我吗？”

“仔细想想，我命硬，你叫我石头也没什么问题，大难不死，必有后福。”

“......”

“我原本只是个孤儿，被王总从孤儿院看中培养成杀手绑匪，严格来说他是能让我吃上饭的恩人。谢谢你让我有幸尝到什么是爱的滋味。你有美满幸福的家庭，和我不一样，你要活下去，要幸福。许佳琪你自由了。”

许佳琪刚才险些昏厥过去，不过吴哲晗说的话她全都听了进去，艰难的张开嘴吧咽口唾沫后缓缓说道：“我出去，那你呢？”

“不用管我，我自有办法。这是钥匙快走吧。”

吴哲晗从许佳琪身上爬起来擦了下眼泪把一把钥匙交给了许佳琪。

“我们能一起出去吗，去一个没人认识我俩的地方。”

“你太天真了，快走！”

此时的吴哲晗已经从怀里掏出了手枪上了膛直直怼在许佳琪的面前。

砰！一颗子弹打在许佳琪的脚边，在地上擦出了危险的火花。

“还记得那个条件吗，我让你走啊！”

许佳琪手心紧紧攥着那把钥匙，在吴哲晗的逼迫下一步一步的挪到了铁门处。

“里面的人听着，警察已经把整个仓库包围了，马上放了人质，速速投降！速速投降！”

许佳琪呆滞在门前，这是之前多么渴望的声音，但现在似乎不需要了。她转过身看着依旧对自己指枪的吴哲晗，缓缓走到她跟前穿过持枪的手臂，贴上了吴哲晗的胸膛。

“带我走。”

门开了，吴哲晗左手紧紧搂着许佳琪的脖子右手用枪抵着她的头挟持着出现在了大众警察面前。

“退后！”

警察之间相互传递着眼神，慢慢向后退着。却依旧保持着开枪的姿势不敢怠慢。

而吴哲晗则贴着仓库墙壁一步步的挪动欲要离开那些警察的包围圈。

“再退后！”

为了确保人质的安全，警察们只能先装作顺从犯罪人员的命令继续向后退着，眼睛时刻盯着吴哲晗的一举一动，随时准备迎接战斗。

“快跑！”

吴哲晗的左手从许佳琪脖子处快速滑下握上她的手心，带她飞奔而逃，刚下过雨的土路甚是泥泞，好几次都因为湿滑的路面差点踉跄摔倒却依旧向前奔跑着。

砰的一声枪响，子弹擦着吴哲晗的脚踝直射在地，充满了警告的示意。

后方追击的警察们依旧穷追不舍，又不敢贸然开枪只能硬着头皮跟随她们的脚步拼命追赶着嘴里还在大声喊着劝降的话。

时间仿佛在充满泥土芳香的气味中慢了下来，俩人狂奔的姿势成了一帧一帧的慢动作，气喘吁吁紊乱粗重的呼吸声连着彼此跳动的心脏一并传到脑海里无限放大。

湿冷的天气也在迈开的步伐中逐渐晴朗起来。许佳琪看着吴哲晗精瘦跳耀的背影发怔，那飘逸的长发就像随风飘荡雨后新生的柳枝，让人心生悸动。飞溅的褐色泥点和冰冷的子弹丝毫不影响秀发的舞动，反而成了节奏的美好点缀，好似下一瞬间吴哲晗就会迎上风雨过后的彩虹回头对着自己幸福的笑着着。

“我们要奔向哪里？”

“有你的地方都可以。”

许佳琪琥珀色的眼眸中闪烁的光都是爱人身体轮廓的彩色光晕，她们迎着雨后灿烂的彩虹一直向前奔跑着，奔向她们新的希望……

END


End file.
